European Union Joint Forces Command
The European Union Joint Forces Command (EUJFC) also known as the European Union Task Force (EUTF) is a new large, international cooperative Stargate Program. It is also known as the European Union Command (EUCOM) (pronounced; U COM), the EUJFC is the centerpiece of the new European Allied Stargate Program (EASGP) which stems from the European Common Defence Initiative (ECDI). The EUJFC will be composed of combined Land, Air and Naval units on and off world. Once completely formed and operational the EUJFC will be the single largest Task Force in Homeworld Command. All European Union members were given the option to join, many joined fully, others in an observer capacity and others opted out completed. The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland surprised many other members by opting out early, and some thought without British support the idea would fall through. The official British position is that such an organization would cause logistic and administrative problems for their existing and functional command structure. Many other nations feel it was the British being unwilling to give up top spots they would feel entitled to given their history and large existing program. Current membership includes: Austria, Belgium, Bulgaria, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, the French Republic, the Federal Republic of Germany, Greece, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Netherlands, the Republic of Poland, Portugal, Romania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, and Sweden. Iceland was grandfathered in by their existing role in the Nordic Nations Joint Stargate Operations Program. A major issue of contention for some nations was the early offer for Russia to join. Despite several decades having passed since the fall of Soviet communism a certain degree of tension still surrounds Russian participation. Others feel this opportunity should help to relieve the tension that still exist between Russia and the rest of Europe. On December 1, 2023 the transfer officially took place. The EU JFC assumed command of all alliance assets. Structure *European Union - Joint Forces Command (EU JFC) **European Union - Joint Forces Fleet Command (EU JFFC) ***1st Flotilla (currently French) (EU 1FLT) ***2nd Flotilla (currently Russia-Nordic) (EU 2FLT) ***3rd Flotilla (holding formation for under construction ships) (EU 3FLT) **European Union - Joint Forces Air Command (EU JFAC) ***1st Air Combat Division (EU 1ACD) ***2nd Air Personnel Division (EU 2APD) **European Union - Joint Forces Land Command (EU JFLC) ***1st Joint Forces Expeditionary Division (EU 1JFDE) ***2nd Joint Forces Expeditionary Division (EU 2JFED) **European Union - Joint Specials Forces Command (EU JSFC) **European Union - Joint Forces Support Command (EU JFSC) Component Commands European Union - Joint Forces Fleet Command The Joint Forces Fleet Command (JFFC) is composed of the all the EUTF's ships. Organized administratively into Flotillas. Currently the first flotilla is all French while the second is made up of the Russian and Nordic groups. Eventually they will transition to multinational EU vessels. The first stages of the transition include multinational crews joining the ships. As well all new ships will carry the designation EUS (European Union Ship). 1st Flotilla The 1st Flotilla was all French, composed of the 5 active French ships. A single battle whittled it down to a single ship. *NRF Maréchal Leclerc - (BC-304) 2nd Flotilla The 2nd Flotilla is currently made of 4 Russian and Nordic ships. 3rd Flotilla The 3rd Flotilla is the designated formation for all new EU ships under construction. They will carry the planned names and it is yet to be decided if they will maintain their intended prefix or carry the new EUV (European Union Vessel). All further planned ships have been put on holding pending EU evaluation of future operation objectives. *Vladimir Komarov - (BC-304): Estimated for Late 2023 (Delayed) *RFS Leo Tolstoy - (BC-303B): Estimated for Early 2024 Lost Ships *NRF Jeanne d'Arc - (BC-307) *RFS Dmitry Medvedev - (BC-307) *NRF Michel Ney - (BC-306) *NOV Thor - (BC-304) *NOV Norse - (BC-304) *NOV Baldur - (BC-304) *NOV Longship - (BC-306) *RFS Kerimov - (BC-304) *NRF Charles de Gaulle - (BC-304) *NRF Leon Blum - (BC-303B) European Union - Joint Forces Land Command The Joint Forces Land Command (JFLC) is composed of the Army and Marine forces of the EUTF. The JFLC is organized in a unique way, two administrative Divisions oversee a number of Battlegroups (BG), these are comprised of the forces of a single or group of nations. Some like the Nordic forces operated a single BG with 5 nations. Smaller nations also work together in joint BGs. The groups range in size, the German and Russian groups are nearly of Divisional size, while others like the Balkan Battle Group are Brigade sized. Even within groups contributions range, for instance the Latvian component of the Dutch-Baltic BG is a single Company, while the Dutch contribute two Battalions. The Battle Groups comprise both combat forces that operate in tactical units (Companies, Battalions, etc...) as well as administrative groupings for off world, shipborne and detached personnel. The HQ of each BG is roughly equivocal to it's composition. 1st Joint Forces Expeditionary Division *Nordic Battlegroup (Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Norway & Iceland) *Russia Battlegroup *Dutch - Batltic Battlegroup (Netherland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania) *Balkan Battlegroup (Greece, Turkey, Bulgaria, Romania & Slovenia) *Austrian - Slovak Battlegroup 2nd Joint Forces Expeditionary Division *French Battlegroup *German Battlegroup *Italian - Hungarian Battlegroup *Spanish - Portuguese Battlegroup *Polish - Czech Battlegroup European Union - Joint Forces Air Command The Joint Forces Air Command (JFAC) are responsible for the Combat Air Units aboard EU ships as well as deployed on and off world. They are also responsible for Air personnel on ships and serving on and off world in various capacities. The organizational structure of the JFAC is very piecemeal, as seen by many nations attempting to be slotted together. Currently the Force forms one Combat Division and one Personnel Division. Each broken into Wings, Groups and Squadrons. 1st Joint Air Combat Division *11th Air Wing **11th Combat Group ***4 Squadrons - Attached to NRF Jeanne d'Arc **112th Combat Group ***1st Squadron - Attached to NRF Charles de Gaulle ***2nd and 3rd Squadron - Attached to NRF Maréchal Leclerc **113th Combat Group ***3 Squadrons - Attached to RFS Dmitry Medvedev **114th Combat Group ***1st Squadron - Attached to NOV Norse ***2nd Squadron - Attached to NOV Thor ***3rd Squadron - Attached to RFS Kerimov ***4th Squadron - Attached to RFS Vladimir Komarov *12th Air Wing **121st Defence Group "Nordic Defence Group" ***1st "Destroying Danes" Attack Squadron ***2nd "Striking Sweds" Attack Squadron ***3rd "Norwegian Rage" Attack Squadron ***4th "Furious Fins" Attack Squadron **122nd Defence Group "French Defence Group" ***5 Patrol and Reconnaissance Squadrons ***5 Interception and Attack Squadrons **123rd Defence Group "Western Russia Defence Group" **124th Defence Group "Eastern Russia Defence Group" *13th Air Wing **131st Defence Group "German Defence Group" **132nd Defence Group "Baltic and Balkan Defence Group" **133rd Defence Group "Dutch Defence Group" **134th Defence Group "Mediterranean Defence Group" (Italy, Spain Portugal, Greece) **135th Defence Group "Polish Turkish Defence Group" 2nd Air Personnel Division *21st Fleet Wing *22nd Off World Wing *23rd Staff Wing European Union - Joint Specials Forces Command The Joint Specials Forces Command (JSFC) are composed of various Special Forces and Special Operations Capable forces of member nations. JSFC serves as a Joint Headquarters for operations and as a liaison branch to the European Union Task Force (EUTF), the United Nations (UN) and Homeworld Command (HWC). A single operation may use units from several nations, however most units remain nationally managed and crewed to prevent miscommunication and training differences. The forces however do train together. European Union - Joint Forces Support Command The Joint Forces Support Command (JFSC) include range of military and civilians support personnel and facilities to assist the operation of the European Union Task Force. This includes things like Intelligence, Logistics and Medical services. Staff Executive Staff - Joint Forces Command Executive Staff - Joint Forces Air Command Executive Staff - Joint Forces Air Command Executive Staff - Joint Forces Land Command Executive Support Staff Category:European Union